EWC Last Stand (2009)
EWC Last Stand (2009) was a professional wrestling e-federation pay-per-view event produced by Elite Wrestling Champions (EWC), which (fictituously) took place on May 31, 2009 at the Williams-Brice Stadium in Columbia, South Carolina. The event was the second annual Last Stand. Background Event Undercard matches and segments The event opens with Tirri Flav kickstarting the pay per view off singing one of his "newest", latest tracks, but after finds himself in the middle of a negative reception from the crowd as it was apparent the lyrics had been borrowed. Jason Belmont competed with RifleWilly in the first match of the night. During a light outting, Belmont made an abrupt arrival in the ring behind RifleWilly, impulsing Willy to promptly strike Belmont, who retaliates with The Heartstopper. Willy attempted to counter-battle reversing an Irish whip and hitting a vertical suplex. However, Willy's acts of offense were seemingly child's play to Belmont who eventually sealed the match with the End of the Road to gain a pinfall victory. A promo footage aired on the EWCtron of a deranged man seen driving on the road, explaining his deliberate grueling road journey to arrive and debut after said days of inhabiting in his vehicle, claiming to be enjoying the pain of it all. He proclaims he is not "crazy" but "psycho" and promotes his debut to the Titans brand as he announces he is Sam Busch. The second match was between Bryan Deas and Pyper Deville in a Siren's Collision. Deville exerted her agility to grip offensive control of the contest grounding Deas with a Pele kick and headscissors takedown before an unsuccessful pin attempt. After Bryan quickly exited the ring, he strategically shaped the match in his favor. Shortly though, Deville tried to capitalize following a dodged Iceman Cometh onto the apron, which Deas unpermittedly borrowed from Alex Liddel as she closed in with a flying Cross Body into straight danger when it was countered with a rolling Powerslam. Subsequently in the ring, Deas connected with another of Liddel's moves called the Judgment Slam and picked up the win. Kris Keebler, accompanied by Miss Kookie Kreme, makes an appearance to the ring and cockily enunciates his objective to climb the wrestling world alike his other successes elsewhere. His alias "Measuring Stick" receives elucidation, voicing that it was a moniker rather not used in vein, but because he had his share of days of hard labor solidifying himself internationally against pro wrestling's most elite. He places the challenge to anyone who may deny his said greatness and states that "Double K Enterprises, is open for business". The next match featured Christian Black against Stephen Saint in a Titan's Collision. Black began with a clothesline to upstart the match, a second trial was attempted only for Saint to make his move and take over the match after a dropkick. After unavailingly aiming to execute the Diamond Spike, Black countered with an excruciating Belly to Belly Suplex to have the lead. However, Black moved in for a Big boot that missed and winded up becoming a recipient of two Diamond Spikes before Saint won. After the match, a mysterious masked individual descended from the rafters to extend a hand to Saint in congratulation, but hit a DDT on Saint in advance that his revelation after removing his mask was the returning Hall of Famer, Mr. Showtime. Before the next match, an unknown man hops the barricade to make a statement in the ring. It is enlightened that he will soon be re-signed with the company after having been around before. After making claims to familiarize himself and his talent again and scale the rankings, he questions whether anyone has recalled him. The forth match of the night was Traci Loveheart against Kris Peek in a Lingerie Pillow Fight. Peek was reluctant to engage himself in the match almost walking out on it until Loveheart had a cage lowered. Moreover, Loveheart was blindly attacked by a returning Crazy Crazy Millar and Peek utilized the advance to punishment Loveheart with pillow shots on the bed just soon that Big Mama arrived and squashed him with a splash. Afterwards, she pursued Loveheart who looked for protection from Crazy Crazy Millar. In the end, Loveheart met a reverse crescent kick falling back onto a fallen Peek for the win. Katherine Belmont is seen with the EWC Intensity and AOWF Title and meets up with Claire Pure backstage who was held for questioning by building security. Pure tells Belmont she was hired by her fiancée, Will Mackenzie and was planning to have a browse around just as she was stopped for her possession of a bag. Pure admitted after questioning that there was a midget and puppy inside, she claimed was recommended by Will for her protection. Belmont anticipates facing her, wishing her luck while Pure displayed her interest in an AOWF Title match with her. A new face to EWC known as Duke Nitro comes out to the ring with a cocky, brash, irritating attitude. He states that he signed a developmental program looking towards training for 6 months, but was called up only after two. He tells the crowd not to stretch their imaginations because it's "quite simple" just as they are, which received depreciation. The fifth match was between Jennifer Stryfe and Valerie Lamb, who was defending the EWC Velocity Championship. Lamb surprised Stryfe with an enzuigiri, and continued to make believe she would attain victory delivering a camel clutch, knee shot to the stomach and facebuster. But Stryfe attempted to mount back in her defense only to meet frustration during inability to win with Lamb connecting an eventual spear on her. It was when Stryfe saw her opening for a Dethroner, she thus, prevailed. A promo airs of a "brutal legend" apparent to return as "a new hero to rise and tell his tale and answer the prophecy". The promo ends with the words, "The Beginning". The following match was presented as a Boiler Room Brawl with Supreme Machine competing against a defending EWC Intensity Champion Katherine Belmont. In a darkened room, Belmont dominated the early portion with strikes and a clothesline and afflicted SuMa off a shot from a cooper pipe to display his determination in this bout. Suma, morever, retorted tossing Belmont away but Belmont refused to step down and kept up her guard as champion. As the wire came down of the match while it looked Belmont would retain using a submission move. SuMa eventually overcame the move and drove Belmont through a cinder block with an Apex Ultima to win the match. After the match, Liam Alexander confronted SuMa with his presence. The sixth match of the event was a 60 Minute Ironman match between Kayden Cristopher and Alexander McIntyre, who was defending his EWC Icon Championship. McIntyre controlled a majority of the first fifteen minutes of the match decimating Cristopher with a running knee lift, fisherman suplex and the like, leading to obtaining one fall. After lessening the threat of Christopher, Christopher came through sending McIntyre out the ring and launching out with a suicide somersault plancha which got him a fall after returning inside the ring. Christopher became too sure he had a chance, and McIntyre later applied The Last Temptation for his second fall around the forty-five minute time mark, though was admonished for keeping it locked after submission. Christopher direly tried to tie the score to no avail as the 60 minutes expired to have McIntyre retain the title. After the match, there is a lighting outage and a recalled voice from earlier says "It is Time" leading to the return of Alyx Gates darting after the Icon Title. The seventh match is a Submission match between Nathan Thunder and Luther Thunder. Results External links *Official EWC site *Official EWC Last Stand PPV on EWC site Category:Pay-per-views